


Heat Haze

by SakuyaSonata



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuyaSonata/pseuds/SakuyaSonata
Summary: You lived a quiet and somewhat lonely life alone in a house at the base of Mt. Ebott. Then one day the monsters appear and you take it upon yourself to take in them, unaware of how rowdy they are. You realize that your life will never be the same again, for better or worse.





	1. Chaotic Friends

You smiled as you watered some of the flowers in your garden. You lived at the foot of Mt. Ebott in a quiet but large house that you had gotten from your parents. You knew that people avoided the mountain due to the legend that anyone who climbed it wouldn’t ever return but you hadn’t ever been one to indulge in superstitions and preferred to be more open minded about things. As a result of the legend, most people avoided the area around it so you didn’t see anyone unless you went into town. You didn’t mind, it was oddly relaxing not having to worry about people prying into your business. It was due to how quiet it was that it made you jump when you heard yelling, causing you to drop your watering can and look in the direction that the sound came from. You went towards the commotion and your eyes widened a little when you saw creatures that you had only heard in fairy tales and legends. Monsters, more specifically, two goat-like monsters, two skeletons, a lizard-like monster, and a fish-like monster. In front was a child with a black and red striped shirt with a flower that was inside a boot in their arms. On the other end was a few people from town that looked terrified and angry. _Well,…that’s not something you’d see every day…I thought monsters only existed in the legends and fairy tales…but…I’ve always loved those fairy tales…and felt so bad for the monsters who were sealed away…_ You thought to yourself, shocked at the sight you were seeing.

 

“We don’t mean any harm,” The child said, holding the flower closer to them.

 

“Like we believe that!” One man yelled. “Go back into that hole already!’

 

“Frisk…” The flower said in a timid voice, surprising you a little bit.

 

“I said go back there!” The man yelled and went to throw a punch at the child.

 

You snapped out of your daze and moved and blocked the attack. You glared at the townspeople. “How dare you try to harm a child!” You said, angry at how awful these people were treating the monsters. “You are on my property so I suggest you leave before I call the cops,” you added.

 

The man clicked his tongue before he and the others left.

 

You turned and knelt down so that you were at the child’s eye level. “Are you alright?” you asked with a kind smile.

 

The child nodded a little bit. “Thank you,” they said quietly.

 

“How do we know that you aren’t like them,” The short skeleton said quietly. He wore a black jacket and seemed to have a golden tooth.

 

“I don’t care for close-minded humans…plus the people in town kind of find me weird for living at the foot of Mt. Ebott,” You said with a smile.

 

The child smiled a bit. “It’s nice to meet you…I’m Frisk…the flower here is Flowey. That’s Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, and Asgore,” they said as they gestured to each monster as they said their names.

 

“The pleasure is all mine…my name is ______,” You said and looked at the monsters. You were trying to find the polite way of asking if they had just arrived on the surface as well as asking if they had anywhere to go.

 

“We just broke the barrier…” Frisk said quietly, relieving you of one of the things you wanted to ask.

 

“Well…welcome to the surface…I’m sorry that your welcome wasn’t warm but I’m sure they’ll get used to you guys,” You said quietly. “Um…I take it that you don’t have any place that you can go to right now?” you asked a little awkwardly.

 

“No…” Frisk said quietly.

 

“Well, I have plenty of rooms if you wouldn’t mind staying at my place…it isn’t far from here and it might be better that way so that the townspeople don’t try to attack you out of fear or anything like those idiots…” You said with a small smile.

 

“You would do that for us?” Flowey asked quietly, nervous and a little skeptical of your kindness.

 

“Of course!” You said with a wide smile. “Onward march,” you added as you began to lead the way to your home.

 

“Why are you not afraid of us?” The monster, Toriel, asked quietly.

 

“Well, I don’t see a reason to…You seem like nice creatures and I’ve never been one to judge a book by its cover,” You said and opened your door. “Sorry if it’s a bit dusty…due to the silly superstition that anyone who climbs Mt. Ebott is never seen again most people avoid the area like the plague. I don’t really get visitors as a result,” Your house was spacious so it was actually kind of lonely being in the big place with no one ever coming by. You checked your phone to see what was in your account, knowing you needed to get beds and everything for the monsters. You were glad that you had saved up money through your job as an online journalist. You typically did your work from home, doing research and calling the people you needed to for each story. You moved to your computer and order the beds and everything, paying extra so that they’d come today. “The kitchen’s there and there’s a tv with cable in the living room,” You said with a smile, moving to get a bucket of water and other supplies so that you could clean the rooms up for the beds to be put in.

 

“What are you doing?” Frisk asked curiously.

 

“I’m going to go get your rooms ready before the delivery men bring the beds over,” You said with a smile. “You all enjoy yourselves okay?” You added before going upstairs to clean the rooms. You were washing the floor of the first room when Sans spoke up and surprised you.

 

“Why go through all the trouble?” He asked quietly.

 

You smiled a bit. “You haven’t done anything wrong…so why should I be mean to you? Besides…I kind of like the idea of you all being here…It gets kind of lonely living out here all alone…” You said quietly.

 

Sans blinked a little and watched you for a few minutes. “How can I help…” He finally said.

 

“You don’t have to, I should have kept up with cleaning anyway so it’s my responsibility,” You said quietly but blinked when he gave you a look.

 

“How can I help?” Sans asked again.

 

You paused, guessing that you weren’t going to get out of this unless you let him help you. You stood up and stepped out of the room, pointing to another one. “Would you mind cleaning that room up for me?” You asked with a small smile.

 

Sans nodded a little and left to clean the room.

 

You blinked, finding the skeleton a little odd but not in a bad way. You went back to cleaning the room up and with Sans’ help, you managed to get all of the rooms clean before the truck with the beds and everything came. “Thank you,” You said with a smile.

 

Sans looked away a little bit. “you’re as bad as the kid…what’s the point in being nice…?” he mumbled and left before you could answer his statement.

 

You sighed a little bit and went downstairs to wait for the truck but froze in shock at the mess that awaited you in the living room. “W-What happened!?” you exclaimed.

 

“That all you got punk!?” Undyne said with a smirk.

 

Papyrus glared and made bones appear, launching them before you or Frisk could stop him.

 

Undyne dodged and one of the bones pierced through the tv.

 

_Well, shit…_ You thought to yourself, biting your lip a little bit.

 

“Guys…they’ve generously allowed us to stay in their home…please don’t train inside where you can break things,” Frisk said quietly.

 

“THEN WHERE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO TRAIN?” Papyrus asked, looking at you.

 

“I have a backyard…” You said quietly. You scratched your head a little. “Could you help me clean up?” You asked as you went to pick something up.

 

Undyne and Papyrus were about to refuse when they caught a look from Frisk. “VERY WELL,” Papyrus said and the four of you cleaned up the living room. Thankfully only the TV was beyond repair and the rest of the things were in decent shape. You let out a sigh of relief and smiled. “From now on you can use my backyard to train…just don’t destroy the house okay?” you said and blinked when you heard a knock at the door. “That must be the person with the beds…” You walked and opened the door, signing the paper. “I can show you the rooms they go in,” you said quietly.

 

The man nodded but freaked out when they saw Asgore and quickly unloaded the beds before they took off.

 

“Well then…” You sighed, irritated with how humans acted at times. You looked at the monsters a little bit. “I’m going to need some help getting these beds up to the rooms you’ll be staying in,” you called and looked up at Asgore. You couldn’t help but be intimidated by him but you smiled a little bit. “Please…” you added quietly.

 

“Very well,” Asgore said and lifted one of the beds up, carrying it upstairs. Undyne and Papyrus followed suit, each carrying a bed. Frisk and Toriel carried one of the beds together and you went to try to move one of the beds.

 

Sans watched you and let out a frustrated sigh before going over and helping you with the bed. You smiled at that. “Thank you,” you said quietly and the two of you got the bed upstairs. Only two beds were left to get upstairs and Undyne and Papyrus got them. You smiled a bit and went to work on setting them up. You felt eyes on you and looked back to see Sans watching you. You smiled a bit. “Need something?” You asked.

 

‘Seriously…why are you going through so much for us? What’s in it for you?” Sans asked with his hands in his pockets.

 

“Nothing’s in it for me…it’s just the right thing to do…but if I had to pick a bonus for having you all here…it won’t be lonely for me anymore…like I said the legend freaks people out so they avoid the mountain entirely and this house is at the foot of it…they think I’m weird or crazy for staying there and avoid me in town too…” You explained quietly as you finished setting the bed up.

 

Sans blinked a little bit at that. You were the nicest person he’s met aside from Frisk and yet you were lonely. He noticed that the house was very large and a lot of it was a bit dusty. He wondered what you did if you didn’t have anyone. “You sure you’re not a masochist?” he asked with a smirk. “If you hadn’t noticed…we’re pretty rowdy,” he said.

 

You giggled a bit. “But it feels so good to have noise in the house…so if that makes me a masochist then I can live with that,” you said and stretched. “Alright, on to the next room,” You went from room to room to set the beds up and Sans helped you out a little. You knew that things were going to be crazy…but you weren’t all alone anymore.


	2. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans find some common ground in stargazing. The next morning you two go to a store to get a tv and learn just how much the humans hate the monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I hope you enjoy this fic.

You found yourself too restless to sleep that night and got up, stepping outside and finding yourself shocked when you realized you weren’t the only one out there. “Hey…” You said quietly.

 

Sans blinked and looked back at you. “Hey…why are ya up?” he asked as he turned back to looking up at the starry sky.

 

“I guess today was so exciting that I couldn’t sleep…I usually come out here to look at the stars when I’m unable to fall asleep,” You said quietly. You wondered if it was alright for you to sit by him and smiled when he looked away while patting the ground beside him. You sat down and looked at the stars. “Do you know about constellations?” you asked quietly.

 

“A little…but there weren’t any stars in the underground…the closest thing was an area with rocks that looked like stars…” Sans mumbled.

 

You smiled and pointed at the sky. “Well that’s Virgo…the zodiac sign of the maiden…and there’s Ursa Major and Ursa Minor…” You said as you showed Sans the constellations that you were talking about. “There are a lot more but you can’t see all of them right now…the stars you see are different all the time,” You explained with a sparkle in your eyes.

 

Sans listened to you speak intently, his eyes a bit wide. “Huh…” he said quietly and looked at the sky. “You think you could show me more?” he asked.

 

“Sure! We’ll have to come out every night though…” You said with a smile. “You up for doing that?” you asked.

 

Sans nodded and the two of you stared at the sky for a while, just enjoying the peacefulness of the night. Eventually you started to grow tired and Sans stood up. “We should probably head in…you look bone tired,” he said with a smirk.

 

You giggled a bit and nodded, standing up and going into the house. You went upstairs and waved farewell to Sans before returning to your bed, able to fall asleep quickly this time.

 

\------

 

You woke up early the next morning, stretching and getting dressed. You went downstairs and got yourself some hot chocolate, preferring it since it was sweeter than coffee. You blinked when you realized one other person was awake and looked to see Toriel. “Good morning Toriel,” you said with me.

 

“Good morning,” Toriel said and looked at the stove. “Would it be alright if I made breakfast?” she asked calmly.

 

“Sure!” You said with a smile and stretched a bit. “Do you want some help?” You asked.

 

“No!” Toriel in a tone that surprised you before she cleared her throat. “No that is alright…I can do it myself,” she said quietly.

 

You nodded a little bit and left the kitchen with your hot chocolate and got a lopsided smile when you remembered that your tv was destroyed. You sat down on the couch and looked at your phone, not wanting to go upstairs to your computer right now but also wanting to look for a tv to replace the broken one.

 

Sans came downstairs and saw you looking at your phone, wondering what you were doing. “What are you looking so serious about…?” He asked.

 

You yelped and caused your hot chocolate to spill on you which made you yelp again. “Ow…” You said a little shakily and slowly managed to set the cup down.

 

“Didn’t mean to make you jump out of your skin,” Sans said as he walked over to you.

 

“It’s fine,” You said with a small smile and relaxed as the burning slowly subsided. “I was just trying to think of what kind of tv to get…I think I’ll go into town and look there…” You said as you got a rag to clean the hot chocolate up.

 

Sans nodded a little and looked as the others began to wake up. Toriel finished making breakfast and all of you gathered to eat. You took a small bite and your eyes lit up. “This is really good Toriel,” you said with a smiled.

 

“Thank you dear,” Toriel said and Frisk looked a little nervous, not wanting her to latch onto you too much due to how she acts when people she likes try to leave her. “What are you going to do after breakfast?” Frisk asked quietly.

 

“Well I need to go get a tv to replace the one that was broken…” You said quietly, trying to think if there was anything else you needed to get in town.

 

“Why don’t you take Sans with you,” Frisk said, smiling a bit.

 

You and Sans looked at one another. “I don’t mind…but…what about the townspeople…” You said quietly, not wanting Sans to get hurt because of the close-minded humans in town.

 

“Maybe they’ll do better since it’s just one…they’ll need to get used to all of the monsters eventually,” Frisk said, knowing it was risky but had a feeling that you’d protect Sans if a human tried to hurt him. They also knew that Sans’ wasn’t nearly as much of a pushover as people thought he was.

 

Sans shrugged. “Come on Doll face…” he mumbled and began to walk towards the door.

 

You blinked a little but got up and got ready before heading out and going to your car. You got in the driver’s seat and buckled in, looking at Sans a bit.

 

Sans sat in the passenger seat and followed your example by buckling in. He wasn’t sure why it was needed but you seemed to think it was important. You drove into town, parking at a store and stepping out. You stretched a little bit and smiled at Sans a bit and went into the store. You tensed slightly at the atmosphere that was coming from the others in the store but tried to keep smiling and you walked towards the electronics department, ignoring the glares and whispers from the people you and Sans passed. You looked at the tvs a little and glanced at Sans.

 

“You sure you’re okay with the way they’re treating you?” Sans asked quietly.

 

You smiled. “I’ve always been an outcast…I don’t care what they think…I’ll do what I want and what I think is right,” you said quietly as you picked out a tv to get. “Do you want anything?” you asked with a smile.

 

Sans blinked a little bit. “A telescope would be nice…it’d make it easier to see the stars and constellations…” he mumbled.

 

You smiled and nodded a little, looking around for a telescope but couldn’t find one and sighed. “Sorry that I couldn’t find one…I’ll order one online and then we can look at the stars more,” you said quietly.

 

Sans nodded a little bit and the two of you walked to the counter to pay for the tv. You were given the cold shoulder as the cashier scanned the item. They told you the price in an icy tone and you paid the price, not caring if everyone in town hated you due to how you felt that everyone deserved kindness. You walked and set the tv in the car, glancing at Sans. “Want to go for a walk before we head back?” you asked quietly.

 

Sans nodded a little bit. “Okay,” he mumbled quietly.

 

You smiled and began to walk, looking around a little when you heard a mew and blinked. You looked around and saw a skinny kitten and your eyes lit up. “Oh my you are so cute!” You squeaked and went to the kitten, picking it up and holding it. You were completely taken with the cat and planned to take it home.

 

“You really are a masochist aren’t ya doll face?” Sans said with a smirk, able to tell that they were going to bring the fur ball home with them.

 

You stuck your tongue out at Sans and giggled. “Oh come on…how can you not fall in love with it’s cute face,” you said as you showed the kitten to Sans. The kitten mewed and looked at Sans.

 

“Fine, Fine…we probably want to get some food and that for the fur ball huh…” Sans said quietly.

 

You nodded a little and handed the kitten to Sans, quickly going and getting the supplies for the kitten but when you went back outside your eyes widened at the crowd that was advancing towards Sans.

 

“Why aren’t you back in that hole freak!?” One man yelled.

 

“You don’t belong here! Get lost or die!” Another man growled.

 

One of Sans’ eyes began to glow red. These humans were hopeless. They weren’t going to accept monsters at all.

 

“Die you monster!” A man yelled as he raised a bat to hit Sans. He was about to dodge and attack back but his eyes widened when his vision of the man was replaced by you.

 

You let out a small cry of pain and cringed hard. You had managed to block the attack with your back and you turned to glare at them. “They’ve done nothing wrong!” you yelled in anger, your face pale with your pain and disgust at your own kind. “Shall I call the police for assault!?” You growled.

 

“Tch…” A man growled and glared at you. “You’re going to regret protecting those monsters…freak,” he said and the crowd slowly dissipated. You relaxed and collapsed a little, your back killing you but you looked at Sans. “Are you okay?” you asked quietly.

 

“I’m fine…but you look really hurt…” Sans said quietly.

 

You smiled a little bit. “I’ll be okay…come on…let’s go home,” You said quietly as you slowly got up. You winced a little and you knew that your back was going to hurt a lot more once you sat down in the driver’s seat but you had to drive home.

 

Sans watched you. Why? Why did you go through such lengths to protect him and the others? He couldn’t figure you out and held the kitten a bit closer as he slowly got into the car. You drove slowly back home and got inside before you felt your legs waver on you.

 

Sans set the kitten down. “Toriel!” He called, knowing that she could heal and knelt by you when your legs gave out on you.

 

You smiled a little bit and winced. Toriel and the others came to the doorway and Toriel managed to get you to the living room where she lifted your shirt in the back to look at the damage. She gasped a little at the dark bruise that was forming on your back.

 

Frisk looked at you in worry. “I’m sorry…It was my idea to take Sans with you…” they said quietly, feeling really guilty that you got hurt.

 

You smiled a bit and gently patted Frisk’s head as Toriel went to work on healing you. “It’s not your fault Frisk…it’s the people who attacked who are to blame…besides…I’m okay,” you said with a gentle smile. You began to feel better as Toriel finished healing you and stretched. “Anyway, I’d like to introduce you to another member of the household,” You said with a grin as you lifted the kitten up.

 

The others looked at one another and nodded in understanding, not really interested even though Frisk thought it was a cute cat. They went back to what they were doing before you came in and you pouted a little bit.

 

Sans chuckled slightly at the face you were making. You were an interesting person to be around. He wondered though, just how far were you willing to go to protect him and the others?


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend the day dealing with the antics of your friends and enjoy a relaxing break with Sans...but you feel like something terrible is just around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I hope you all enjoy this fic!

You stepped outside into the quiet night. It had been a few days since the incident in town and you decided it’d probably be best to stay at home and let them cool down for a little while. You had gotten the telescope online and you were setting it up when you heard the door close and smiled. “The sky’s been clear the past couple days…we should be able to see plenty of stars and constellations,” You said quietly, knowing it was Sans that just came outside.

 

Sans smiled a bit. He was glad that you seemed to be doing okay and blinked when he felt something rubbing against him and looked down. “Hey there fur ball…come to watch the stars with us?” he asked.

 

The kitten, which you named Lyra, mewed up at Sans. She butted her head against Sans, as if telling him to go on over to You. He chuckled a little bit and walked over to you as you finished setting the telescope up. “Is it ready?” he asked.

 

You nodded with a smile and bent down to pick Lyra up. “You can look through it first,” You said quietly.

 

Sans looked through the telescope and then looked at you while pointing up towards the sky. “Which one’s that?” he asked quietly.

 

You looked through the telescope and saw the constellation smiling. “That’s Cygnus, the Swan,” You said quietly.

 

Sans nodded and the two of you continued to look at the stars together until you started to grow tired and yawned a little bit. Sans chuckled a bit at you. “Looks like we should stop here for tonight,” he said quietly.

 

You gave a sheepish smile and nodded, slowly setting Lyra down so that you could put the telescope up when Sans stopped you. “I’ll get it,” He said quietly.

 

“Are you sure?” You asked quietly, yawning a little bit again.

 

Sans nodded a little. “Go hit the hay doll face…” he mumbled.

 

“Thank you, Sans…” You said quietly, walking inside and going upstairs. It felt nice to stare at the stars with Sans. You hoped that these peaceful days would continue while also hoping that other humans will come around to accepting the monsters as you fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

\-----

 

You woke up with a bolt when you heard a loud crash and quickly rushed downstairs. “What Happened!?” you asked in a panic.

 

“You call that beating the tomatoes!?” Undyne yelled.

 

“SHUT UP FISH FACE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A MASTER CHEF AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE INSULTS!” Papyrus said in a booming voice.

 

You stared at the mess that used to be your kitchen. There were smashed tomatoes all over and dishes were broken. It was a miracle that your counters hadn’t gotten destroyed with how they would hit the tomatoes. You were trying to get your thoughts together when Undyne and Papyrus managed to catch the kitchen on fire. You shrieked and quickly ran to put the fire out, panicked and not wanting the house to burn down.

 

Frisk quickly went to help you while Sans watched in mild amusement. You let out a drained sigh and gave Undyne and Papyrus a hard look. “If you are going to cook then you can’t set the kitchen on fire…we’ll have nowhere to go if the house catches fire,” you said quietly.

 

Undyne and Papyrus looked at one another then went back to cooking and you groaned in frustration.

 

Frisk looked at you with sympathy while holding Flowey. “I’ll talk to them…” they said quietly.

 

You smiled a little. “Thank you, Frisk,…but are you sure?” you asked, a little worried about having Frisk convince the two monsters to cook more carefully.

 

Frisk nodded and you blinked when you saw them go over to Undyne and Papyrus. “Enough,” they said.

 

Undyne and Papyrus froze and looked at Frisk before leaving the kitchen in a sullen manner.

 

“…Wow…” You said quietly.

 

Sans chuckled a bit. “The kid is respected by everyone…they’ll listen to them if things get too out of hand for ya,” he said quietly.

 

You gave a tired smile and nodded. You slowly moved to go back to your room to get dressed for the day since you were still in your pajamas. You came back down and went towards the kitchen to clean up the mess, making a mental note to get a fire extinguisher or two just in case.

 

Sans watched you, a little perplexed. Why were you cleaning the mess up when you could have made Undyne and Papyrus do it? Why were you constantly being nice to everyone like Frisk was? He was dragged out of his thoughts when he felt something pushing against the back of one of his legs and looked to see Lyra. “What’s up fur ball?” he asked.

 

Lyra mewed and pushed against Sans again. He seemed to get what the kitten was trying to tell him and went over to you. “Need a hand there, doll face?” he asked.

 

You smiled a little bit. “Sure…that is if you don’t mind,” you said quietly.

 

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to help...dummy…” Sans said quietly as he went to work on helping you with the kitchen. You smiled a little bit and you were able to clean the kitchen up a lot quicker thanks to Sans’ help. You looked at the now clean kitchen and smiled wide. “There we go…the tomato tornado is now gone,” you said with a giggle.

 

Sans smiled a little and watched as you went back upstairs, wondering what it was that you were doing but didn’t feel like bugging you right now. He went up to his own room since he didn’t feel like doing anything.

 

You walked into the room that had your computer set up since you needed to work. You sat down and began to gather information for reports. Your attention was caught by the people who were angry and scared that the monsters were above ground again and you frowned, putting your other projects to the side to work on one about how the monsters weren’t as bad as people made them out to be.

 

Lyra climbed up the stairs and saw Sans laying on his bed. She went and bit Sans’ finger.

 

“Yowch! You little brat!” Sans growled and Lyra ran off with Sans getting up to follow.

 

You were writing some notes when you dropped your pen. You reached to pick it up but Lyra snatched it and your eyes widened. “Lyra no!” You said and quickly chased after her to get your pen. You didn’t realize that Sans was in the hallway. You slammed right into him and cried out as you fell. “Ow….” You whimpered and looked, your eyes widening when you realize that you smacked right into Sans. “Oh my god I’m so sorry Sans!” You said, scrambling to make sure he was okay.

 

Sans groaned a little bit. “Yeah…I’m alright…” he mumbled as he got up slowly. He held his hand out and helped you up as well.

 

Lyra sat down by you, setting the pen down and mewing. She seemed quite pleased with herself and both of you gave her a hard look. You sighed and bent down to pick the pen up. “What do you think was up with her?” You asked quietly as you watched her leave.

 

Sans shrugged a little. “Dunno…the fur ball is a weird cat…” he mumbled.

 

You smiled a little bit. “She is a bit odd huh?” You said quietly, not regretting your decision to take her or the monsters in. Though you were a bit exhausted after the antics of Papyrus, Undyne, and Lyra.

 

“Wanna go out and get some fresh air?” Sans asked.

 

You nodded with a smile. “Yeah…that sounds good,” You said quietly and the two of you walked outside. You flopped down onto the grass and stared at the sky. You could see some clouds rolling in and frowned a little. “Looks like we won’t be able to see the stars tonight…” you said quietly.

 

Sans nodded a little, somewhat disappointed that the two of you wouldn’t be able to gaze at the stars because of the clouds. He looked at you a bit and watched as the wind gently caused your hair to shift as you laid among the grass and flowers. The sight caused him to smile a bit.

 

You looked over at him and blinked a little. “What’s up?” you asked, wondering why Sans was smiling.

 

“Nothing doll face…” Sans mumbled and you made a lopsided smile. “Alright then…” you said quietly and stared at the sky absentmindedly. It felt nice to relax like this and everything felt so peaceful, like the incidents with Papyrus, Undyne, and Lyra didn’t happen and like the people in town didn’t think so poorly of the monsters. You closed your eyes to rest a little bit but jumped when you felt a drop hit your nose. “I think we should go back inside before it starts pouring…” You said quietly as you got up.

 

Sans nodded a little bit and the two of you went inside. You looked and saw Undyne and Alphys watching a rather violent and gory anime. Toriel seemed to be in the kitchen to make dinner and Asgore was reading something. You didn’t see Papyrus and it looked like Frisk was talking to Flowey about something. You couldn’t help but smile at the whole scene because your life had been so lonely until the monsters returned to the surface. It was so hard to believe that this house used to feel so empty and isolating. “I’m going to go see if Toriel wants any help with dinner,” You said quietly as you walked towards the kitchen.

 

Sans watched you leave and looked around a little bit. He shrugged a little and went to join Alphys and Undyne in the living room, glancing every now and then at the kitchen.

 

You smiled when you saw Toriel. “Want any help with dinner?” you asked quietly.

 

“I’ve got it dear…but would you mind setting the table,” Toriel said with an odd smile that made you slightly nervous. You nodded and set the table and soon Toriel finished making dinner. All of you gathered around the dinner table and you smiled at the lively chatter. You watched as Undyne and Alphys started to feed one another and looked at Asgore who was glancing towards Toriel.

 

Sans watched you. He could tell that you were very happy to have him and the others there but wondered if you had ever had anyone else that you spent time with before they arrived. He ate his food and slowly got up. The others slowly went back to what they were doing and he went up to his room, blinking a little when he saw Lyra laying on his bed. She was fast asleep but he was slightly annoyed with her after she bit him. He laid down on his bed and stared absent-mindedly.

 

You walked up towards your room and slowly changed into your pajamas. You sighed when you realized that you hadn’t gotten much work done today and wondered if you should go to your computer room to get some work done before going to bed. You jumped a little when you heard thunder and glanced towards the window. You walked over and stared out into the darkness, hearing the rain pitter patter in a steady rhythm. _It’s not like it’s all that threatening…so why do I feel a strange sense of foreboding? I feel like something bad is coming…_ You thought to yourself as you listened to thunder rolling in the distance.


	4. Save Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend the day trying to play games with the others. Toriel and Asgore wish to discuss a treaty with the humans when something goes horribly wrong.

 

 

Sans woke up when he felt something licking his hand and looked to see Lyra. She mewed at him and jumped off of the bed. “What is it you fur ball?” he groaned, getting up a little.

 

Lyra just mewed and went over to one of his shoes.

 

“Don’t you dare…” Sans warned, learning from yesterday’s incident that the cat was strange enough to take his shoe for some reason that he didn’t understand.

 

Lyra mewed again and bit onto the shoe, running even though it was a bit difficult.

 

“You little-. Get back here!” Sans yelled, chasing the cat. Lyra dove through the pet door, getting a little stuck with the shoe but still managed to get through. You had installed the door the day after you had gotten her so that she could come in and out of your room freely. Sans barged into your room, only to catch you as you were putting some pants on. Your face went red when you saw him.

 

Sans stared in shock and then started to snicker, he had assumed you were a girl but he was wrong. “Wow…I’ve never seen a more feminine looking boy in my life,” he said as he started to laugh.

 

Your face went even more red, embarrassed and growing angry at Sans who was laughing at you. You were self-conscious at the fact you looked a bit like a girl and it frustrated you to see Sans laughing. You started to shake slightly and then kicked him out of your room. “You’re a jackass Sans,” you yelled and slammed your door, locking it to make sure no one could come in and changed into your clothes for the day. You sighed and gave a hard look at Lyra who was sitting pretty with her tail around her paws and looking innocent, Sans’ shoe in front of her. You gave up and opened the door and tossed Sans’ shoe out before going downstairs. _Well…at least things can’t get worse…right?_ You thought to yourself, trying to be positive but it wasn’t easy.

 

Sans looked as you came downstairs, feeling a little guilty for laughing but it just took him completely by surprise. He caught you glancing at him and gave a small smile.

 

You went into the kitchen to see if Toriel was making breakfast and looked out the window, noticing that it was pouring outside. “It doesn’t look like it’s going to stop raining anytime soon…” You said quietly.

 

Toriel nodded. “All of you should stay inside today,” she said quietly. The way she said it sent a slight chill up your spine. You offered a tiny smile and nodded. “We’ll have to figure out a way to keep ourselves entertained…I think I have a few games that we can play,” You said quietly.

 

Toriel smiled and finished making breakfast. “Would you call the others so that they can eat?” she asked quietly.

 

You nodded a little and went into the living room. “Breakfast is ready,” you said.

 

Undyne and Alphys went to sit down together and you looked up when you saw Asgore. He scared you a little bit because of his intimidating air but you weren’t about to let those feelings take over like the townspeople. You firmly believed that the monsters deserved kindness. You smiled a little at him and stepped aside so that he could go over to the table and saw Papyrus going past you to sit in his spot at the table.

 

Sans got up and looked at you a little bit. “Ya still mad at me?” he asked.

 

You sighed, embarrassed still that Sans had seen you but you weren’t mad at him. “No…” You said quietly.

 

Sans smiled a bit and the two of you went to join the others in eating breakfast. After everyone was finished you got out some board games and some video games to play.

 

“What’s all that for?” Undyne asked.

 

“I figured that since it was raining that we could play these to pass the time,” You said with a smile. You set one of the games up and began to teach the others the rules. Unfortunately, the monsters didn’t seem to listen. Papyrus and Undyne would ‘attack’ the other player figures and caused it to be difficult to impossible to keep the figures on the board. Toriel would move her figure to Frisk’s no matter what, not paying attention to the spinner. Asgore nearly destroyed the board and pieces entirely several times and Alphys would refuse to give her turn up until she found an advantageous position to be in.

 

Frisk looked at you, feeling guilty about how the monsters were acting.

 

You let out an exasperated sigh. “Okay…let’s stop playing this game…” you said quietly, pinching the bridge of your nose. You tried to think of something that all of you could play and it didn’t risk destroying your home. “I have something else that we can do…but you have to promise not to destroy my tv or the house,” you said calmly.

 

The monsters looked at one another and nodded a little bit. “What is it?” Undyne asked.

 

You set up the game system to the tv and got the controllers. “There can only be 4 players at a time…so we’ll have to take turns,” you said quietly and started the game up.

 

Undyne, Papyrus, and Frisk grabbed the other controllers and you tried your best to explain what you had to do in the game. You picked your characters and began the game. It was Mario Kart that you were playing and you hoped that the others would be okay with this game. You started the course and began to drive. Things started out okay until Undyne was hit by something that Papyrus had thrown.

 

“Asshole! You did that on purpose!” Undyne roared.

 

“I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT,” Papyrus said indignantly, knowing that he did hit Undyne on purpose.

 

Undyne grabbed Papyrus by his scarf and growled. “You know exactly what I’m talking about…” she said in a low voice.

 

Papyrus smirked a bit. “AND? DO YOU HAVE ANY PROOF?” he asked.

 

You and Frisk looked at one another in panic and quickly got up to stop the two. “That’s enough…please calm down you two,” you said quietly.

 

“Yeah…It’s just a game…please stop fighting,” Frisk said as the two of you tried to pull Papyrus and Undyne apart.

 

“No! This punk ass hit me on purpose! I’m just paying him back in reality,” Undyne growled.

 

“I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY FISH-FACE,” Papyrus said in a mocking tone.

 

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” You and Frisk yelled in unison, causing everyone to freeze. Neither of you really raised your voice much so it shocked them.

 

“Stop fighting. Now.” You said in a low voice.

 

Papyrus and Undyne looked at one another and slowly let go. There was silence for a little bit before Undyne spoke up. “Sorry there punk…” she mumbled.

 

You sighed. “Just please try to get along…” You said quietly. You slowly got up and stretched a bit. You managed a smile at them, knowing that they weren’t bad people, er, monsters. You went to get a drink from the kitchen and blinked when you saw that Asgore and Toriel had followed you. “How may I help you two?” you asked with a smile.

 

Asgore looked at Toriel a little, knowing that you were a little frightened of him even if you remained kind.

 

“We’ve been thinking…we would like you to take us to the humans…” Toriel said calmly.

 

You blinked a little bit. “Are you sure?” you asked, not wanting them to get hurt.

 

“Yes…it’s time we started to try to make peace with the humans…we would like to do a royal declaration…a treaty with the humans,” Asgore said.

 

You smiled a bit and nodded. “Alright,” You said quietly and went to get ready. You blinked when you saw that Papyrus was waiting with Asgore and Toriel. “Papyrus what are you doing?” you asked.

 

“I AM GOING WITH YOU! I WOULD NOT BE A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD IF I DID NOT GUARD MY KING AND QUEEN,” Papyrus said.

 

You were worried about them but knew that the humans needed to get along with the monsters and knew that Papyrus wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer. “Alright,” you said with a sigh and stepped out, there seemed to be a gap in the rain at the moment and you walked to your car. You got in and let Asgore take the passenger seat, amazed that he was able to fit inside. You waited for everyone to buckle up before you drove into town. You managed to find a spot to park in front of town hall and got out. When the monsters got out the people that crowded the area outside town hall stood still, a chilling air forming around the area.

 

“We would like to talk with you,” Asgore said calmly. “I am Asgore Dreemurr, King of the Monsters.” He said with a voice of authority.

 

“Why should we listen to you?” One human growled.

 

“We have come to propose a treaty…that way no one has to be hurt and we can begin to get along…this human took us in when everyone else seemed to want to hurt us…we would like to repay their kindness by trying to get along with all of you,” Toriel said and you looked around at the crowd that was forming.

 

The humans looked at one another, unsure of what to do.

 

“Why would we ever form a treaty with you!? The only treaty that I’ll accept is if you go back underground and stay there!” A man suddenly shouted, running towards the Dreemurrs with a knife.

 

“YOU ARE A FOOL HUMAN! I AM PAPYRUS OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM THE KING AND QUEEN!” Papyrus said as he went to block the attack.

 

Your eyes widened in horror. “Papyrus don’t!” You yelled, running towards the two of them.

 

\-----

 

Sans looked out the window, having a really bad feeling and was getting ready to use one of his shortcuts when Frisk came into the room with Flowey.

 

“Are you going to go where Toriel and the others are?” Frisk asked quietly.

 

Sans nodded a little bit.

 

“I’m coming with you,” Frisk said and went over to hold onto Sans’ jacket.

 

Sans smirked a bit. “Hold on tight there, kid…” he said and used one of his shortcuts. He landed and heard thunder roar above as he looked around. You were standing in between a human and Papyrus, blood dripping onto the ground as you struggled to stay standing. He froze for a moment in horror before he ran over just as you collapsed. “Doll face!” He said in a panicked tone.

 

You weakly looked up at Sans. “How…” you tried to speak but cringed in pain.

 

“Save your energy,” Frisk said, scared for you because you were losing too much blood. Your wound was long and diagonal across your torso and Frisk tried to stop the bleeding.

 

The man was restrained by the other humans as Toriel, Asgore, and Papyrus watched the scene unfold in nothing less than pure horror.

 

It began to rain again and you gave a weak smile. “I wish…I could…have seen…the stars with you…again…” you said, your breathing coming in short gasps.

 

“You will doll face…just hold on alright,” Sans said as he began to panic.

 

You smiled and slowly closed your eyes and the last thing that you heard was the faint screaming from Sans.

 

\-----

 

Sans started to shake as he held you, the color was starting to leave your face and you were limp in his arms. He started to cry as he held your now lifeless body to his chest. “Why did you do something so reckless…you’re an idiot…please…come back doll face…” he said quietly.

 

Frisk was horrified by the fact that you were dead. Asgore, Toriel, and Papyrus had gone into the town hall to ensure that the treaty would happen for your sake. They were a bit in shock as Sans looked at them.

 

“Whenever someone killed you…time would go back a bit…so he’ll come back right?” Sans said in desperation.

 

“I-It doesn’t work like that for most humans…” Frisk said quietly. “B-But I do know something that could help them…” he added.

 

“What is it?” Sans asked.

 

“It’s…well, it’s a reset…everything will go back to when I first fell into the underground…They should come back if I do that…” Frisk said quietly.

 

“Do it,” Sans said instantly, still holding you in his arms. Your body was starting to grow a little cold.

 

Frisk looked at Flowey and they nodded together, choosing to reset to save you from dying because you protected them and the monsters.


	5. Redo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to make sense of things as events in your dream begin to come true. Was it really a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this fic still ^^

You bolted up and gasped, panting a little bit. "Holy shit..." you whispered as you slowly reached to touch where you had been cut in your dream.  _What is with that dream? It feels so real but there's no way that it could be true...could it?_  You thought and shook your head and slowly got up, a little out of it as you made your way out of your room. You looked around a bit and found nothing but dust and silence.  _It really must have been a dream...It's just me in this big house..._ You thought and went downstairs, getting some toast and going outside to water your flowers like always. You picked up the watering can but couldn't get the dream out of your head. You watered the flowers but jumped a little when you started to hear yelling. You felt an odd sense of deja vu as you went towards the sound and your eyes widened when you saw the six monsters, kid, and flower that you saw in your dream. You thought about what would happen and pulled your phone out, not dialing anything but speaking loud enough for the townspeople to hear. "Yes hello? Police department? I'd like to report that there are trespassers on my land and harassing my new friends," 

 

The men's eyes widened and they quickly dispersed. You went over to them and smiled a little. "I'm sorry that they were so rude to you," you said quietly.

 

Frisk and Sans were a bit stunned. You didn't do that in the last timeline and were a bit confused.

 

"Thank you," Flowey said, knowing that someone had to keep their wits about them. "I'm Flowey...the human holding me is Frisk," he continued. "That's Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, and Toriel,"

 

You blinked a bit, the names matched up to your dream even though it was the kid who introduced you to everyone in that dream. It was freaking you out slightly but you smiled. "It's nice to meet you all. My name is ______," you said cheerfully.

 

Frisk smiled a little. "It's nice to meet you too," They said quietly, seeming to be back to normal now.

 

You smiled a little. "Um...so do you have anywhere to stay?" you asked.

 

Frisk shook their head. "No...we just broke the barrier," they said quietly.

 

You nodded a little. "Then you all can stay at my house...I have a lot of free rooms so it isn't any trouble," you said with a smile.

 

"HOW DO WE KNOW THAT YOU AREN'T LIKE THOSE HUMANS FROM BEFORE?" Papyrus asked in a suspicious tone.

 

"Well for one I'm not too fond of people who are close minded...and two; the mountain and the area around it are kind of avoided due to the legend...no one really likes being around here so I'm considered weird by everyone for living at the foot of Mt. Ebott..." You explained. "Don't worry...you all will be safe at my place,"

 

Frisk smiled a little. "Okay," they said quietly.

 

You led the way back to your house, trying to ignore how everything that was in your dream was happening and that it was freaking you out. You opened the door for them and smiled a little. You paused when you took your phone out to order some beds, wondering if the delivery man would freak out when he saw the monsters. You shook your head a little bit.  _It's just a dream...sure maybe things are overlapping with what's happening now but that doesn't mean everything in it is going to happen...right...?_ You tried to convince yourself as you ordered for the beds and went to clean the rooms so that the beds could be placed there. You remembered that in the dream that Papyrus and Undyne would ruin your tv by training and stopped. "Hey if you guys want to exercise or anything like that you can use the backyard...so please don't fight in the house..." you said. You froze a little bit after the words left you.  _What am I thinking!? Why am I acting like the dream is really going to happen!?_ You scolded yourself inwardly but smiled and went upstairs to clean the rooms.

 

Frisk and Sans looked at each other in confusion. Sans left and followed you upstairs. He watched you clean a little bit and went over. "Everything alright there Dollface?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

You jumped a bit but smiled. "Yeah...just gotta get these rooms clean before the beds come," You said quietly.

 

Sans watched you a little bit before he sighed. "Tell me what to do to help..." he said quietly.

 

You blinked a little bit, trying to push the dream to the farthest part of your mind. You smiled a little and pointed to a couple rooms. "Would you mind cleaning those rooms for me?" You asked quietly.

 

Sans simply nodded a little bit. He was a little more vigilant because he didn't want you dying again. He went and cleaned the two rooms and you went downstairs to wait for the delivery man. Your tv was intact and you noticed that Undyne and Papyrus were outside. You kept trying to ignore the dream as you heard someone knock at the door. You went over and opened the door.

 

"I have the beds you ordered," The man said a little nervously then froze when he saw Toriel in the distance behind you and quickly unloaded the beds. "I-I'm sorry but you'll have to carry them to the rooms on your own. T-Thank you for choosing us!" The man said quickly as he quickly drove off.

 

You stood there in shock for a moment but kept trying to ignore the dream you had so you went to call the others. "I'm sorry but I'm going to need some help getting these beds up to your room please," You said calmly.

 

The others nodded and began taking the beds up in the same way as before and you went to your room to calm yourself. A bit scared because of how everything in your dream seemed to be happening now with small variations. You managed to calm yourself down and went to set the beds up in the rooms. Toriel made dinner and refused to let you help. You slowly ate the food and smiled. "It's fantastic Toriel," You said.

 

"Thank you, dear," Toriel said with a smile.

 

Frisk was wondering why you seemed a bit more on edge than the last timeline but didn't think that you remembered what happened.

 

You finished your food and relaxed a little as you saw Alphys watching Higurashi. You went up to your room to try to go to bed, not even bothering on changing clothes since you were wiped out. You laid there for awhile, trying to go to sleep but you just weren't able to. You sighed and got up and went outside, freezing a little when you saw that Sans was already out there. You tried to calm your nerves and smiled a little. "Hey..." you said quietly as you went to sit by him. It felt very surreal to have the conversation with him that you had in your dream and looked up at the sky. The constellations were the same and you started to grow tired but didn't get up yet. You stared at the sky until you found yourself nodding off.

 

Sans watched you. He was a bit worried that you remembered the previous timeline and that was why you were on edge. He sighed and picked you up, carrying you inside and laying you on your bed. He left with a small glance back towards you.

 

\-----

 

You woke up a little, confused that you were in your room since the last thing you remembered was staring at the stars. "I guess Sans must have brought me back here...I'll need to thank him..." You said quietly as you got up. You were a bit embarrassed that you hadn't changed clothes since the night before last and quickly grabbed some clothes to change into. You took the clothes you had on off of you and then froze in utter horror at what you saw in the mirror. There was a long diagonal scar across your torso in the same spot as where you got hurt in your dream. You started to shake a little as your trembling hand touched the scar to make sure it was real. Your mind was racing in circles but the one thought that kept popping into your head was.

 

_What on earth is happening to me?_


	6. Fear and Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You struggle to deal with the fact that your dream seemed to be slowly coming true and the fact that you had a scar where you were attacked at the end of the dream. Meanwhile, a small guest appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all continue to enjoy this fic.

You weren't sure how long you were staring at the scar in horror when you jumped at the sound of a knock on your door. "Yes?" You asked quietly, trying to calm your racing mind and heart.

 

"Breakfast's ready," Sans said.

 

"Okay. I'll be right down," You said, trying to keep your voice steady as you changed into the clothes you grabbed. You briefly touched where the scar was before you shook your head and went downstairs to join the others. You sat down at the table and ate a little bit of your food, lost in thought.

 

Sans wondered what was bothering you but doubted that you'd tell him if he'd asked what was on your mind.

 

You finished your food and smiled at Toriel. "It was delicious Toriel...thank you," you said as you finished your hot chocolate. You slowly got up. "I have a couple things that I need to do in town so I'm going to head out alright? Please don't destroy the house," you said quietly, half joking at the last bit. You grabbed your things and left before Sans or Frisk could talk to you to have you bring Sans along. You didn't want another thing from your dream to come true, especially after seeing the scar this morning. You shuddered and got into your car, driving towards town as you tried to calm your nerves. You decided to do some field research for your online reporter job as you parked in a parking lot. You walked, doing anything to keep from thinking too much at the moment. You worked on research for some of the projects that you had going on. It felt a bit eerie to be stared at with a mixture of hate, confusion, and fear but you didn't let it get to you. You were too focused on trying to not think about the scar and your dream that you didn't realize that someone was following you. You stopped for a moment when you saw a cat that looked exactly like the one in your dream when you felt a sharp pain in your head and a loud sound before you found yourself collapsing.

 

"Freak! You deserved this!" You could barely hear someone when you felt another sharp pain and consciousness started to slip from you.

 

"Come on let's get out of here...they're a goner anyway..." You thought you heard someone say before everything went black.

 

\------

 

Sans was nervous and couldn't sit still. You were taking a while and he couldn't help but worry because of what happened last timeline.

 

Frisk saw Sans and went over to him with Flowey in their arms. "Are you worried...?" they asked quietly.

 

Sans nodded a little bit. "He's been gone a while...and some of the humans in town make how we used to be look like angels..." he said quietly.

 

Frisk nodded a little. "If you're worried you should go look for them..." they said quietly.

 

Sans smiled a little bit and ruffled Frisk's hair. "Alright...make sure none of the others destroy the house...I think he'd have a heart attack if he came back to rubble..." he said before he teleported.

 

Frisk watched and then turned their attention to making sure the others didn't cause you unnecessary stress.

 

\-----

 

Sans managed to find your car when he made it to the town, keeping low as he looked around for you. He didn't want to run into any other humans. He grew more worried when he couldn't find you at first and then he froze when he saw, who he guessed was Lyra, sitting and staring at him with pleading eyes before running off. He felt compelled to follow the cat and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw you on the ground. You were bleeding from your head and he was scared for a second that you were dead but let out a tiny sigh when he heard you whimper slightly. He carefully scooped you up. "Just hang in there Dollface..." He said quietly and looked at the cat, he had a feeling it really was Lyra but wasn't sure why the cat seemed to know the two of you in this timeline. He picked the cat up and let it sit on you. He closed his eyes and teleported into the house. "TORIEL!" He yelled.

 

Toriel and the others came when he heard Sans yell like that and they all looked shocked when they saw you unconscious in his arms with your head bleeding. "What on earth happened!?" Toriel exclaimed as she went to try to heal you.

 

"I'm not sure...he was taking a while to come back so I went to see if he was okay and I found him like this..." Sans said quietly. He watched Toriel do what she could and he carried you back to your room where Frisk moved to bandage your head carefully to be safe.

 

"I'm going to see if they have any other pillows around..." Frisk said quietly.

 

Sans nodded a little and watched over you. You didn't look like you were in as much pain anymore but even still it bothered him to see you hurt like that. He saw the cat jump onto the bed and lay down by you as Frisk came in with a pillow to help cushion your head a bit. "That cat looks like Lyra..." They said quietly.

 

"I think it is...I'm not sure how but the fur ball seemed to know me and ______..." Sans said quietly.

 

Frisk blinked in shock and looked at the cat. "Maybe animals are more sensitive due to instincts...? I don't even really know much about the resets other than that everyone forgets what happened...except for you and Flowey..." they said quietly.

 

Sans nodded a little bit as he watched over you. "You can go over to the others kiddo...Would you mind asking Toriel to make some soup for him for when he wakes up?" he asked.

 

Frisk nodded a little bit. "Don't be afraid to holler if something happens..." They said quietly before they left the room.

 

Sans watched over you silently. You had bookshelves completely filled with all sorts of books and a little desk with paper and a wastebasket next to it with crumpled up pieces of paper. He looked around a bit and saw little pictures of stars and planets.

 

You groaned a little and opened your eyes, wincing at the harsh light. Your head was pounding and you weren't quite sure where you were or what happened.

 

"Welcome back..." Sans said, smiling but was very worried about you still.

 

"What......Happened.....?" You asked weakly and a bit sluggishly.

 

"I found you unconscious...your head was bleeding and I quickly brought you back home..." Sans said. "Now just rest...you sound like a sloth with a lisp..." he added with a smirk.

 

You couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that but winced when you did and rested. You looked and saw that the cat from your dreams was laying by you.

 

"Hope you don't mind but I brought a little furry friend home too...they're actually the one who led me to you if you can believe it..." Sans said quietly.

 

You smiled a bit. "Cute...." you said quietly and slowly reached to pet the cat. Your head was killing you but for some reason, you felt at ease regardless. You rested a little bit and looked when Sans moved to grab a book from one of your shelves. "Geez...you really are a bookworm aren't ya dollface?" he said.

 

You stuck your tongue out at him but smiled, you were tired but knew it probably wasn't wise to go to sleep right now. "Um...how did you get to town?" You said quietly, able to speak a little better.

 

"A shortcut...and some magic..." Sans said as he wiggled his finger bones when he mentioned 'magic'. "Just be glad I can do that or you might not have made it..." he added a bit more seriously.

 

"Thank you Sans...thank you so much...." You said quietly. You rested and blinked when you saw your door open. Frisk was there with some soup and trying to hold Flowey at the same time.

 

Sans moved and took the tray from Frisk and went over to you. You slowly managed to sit up a little more and picked the spoon up when he set it down on your lap.

 

"You okay?" Frisk asked quietly.

 

You smiled. "I've got a killer headache...but thanks to all of you I'm okay..." You said quietly.

 

Frisk smiled a little bit and nodded. "I'm glad that you're okay...you scared us there for a little bit," they said quietly.

 

"I'm sorry that I worried you..." You said quietly, feeling guilty but also thinking that it was nice being around people who cared about you.

 

Sans watched as you slowly ate your soup. Wondering who did this to you but didn't want to ask tonight since you seemed to be in pain still and didn't want to do anything to hurt you more in any way. He resolved himself to making sure that you wouldn't get hurt as he watched you finish your food.


	7. Clinging Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get tired of Sans hovering over you constantly and manage to get him to stop. The two of you stare at the stars but when you fall asleep you're given a nasty surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I hope you enjoy this fic still!

You woke up and stretched a little bit. You blinked when you felt someone looking at you and held back a sigh when you saw Sans there. He barely left your side since the ambush over a week ago, at first it was kind of cute and amusing but now it was just getting a bit annoying.

 

“Morning Dollface,” Sans said.

 

“Good morning…now will you please leave so that I can change?” You asked in a flat tone as you got up to grab your clothes.

 

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?” Sans asked.

 

You didn’t even respond to that, moving and pushing him out of your room and locking your door with a quiet sigh. You hoped he wouldn’t teleport into your room as you changed into the clothes you grabbed. You paused for a brief moment when you saw the scar. It still bothered you but you weren’t going to let it freak you out like it did when you first saw it. You finished changing and opened your door, raising an eyebrow when you saw Sans standing there. “Please tell me you weren’t standing there the entire time…why didn’t you go downstairs where the others are?” You said calmly.

 

Sans just shrugged a little and you twitched inwardly before taking a breath. “Come on,” You said simply as you walked downstairs to where the others were, going to the dining table to eat some breakfast with everyone. You sat down but froze slightly when you realized that Sans was hovering around you still.

 

“GOOD GOD SANS! YOU’RE ACTING WORSE THAN A MANGY MUTT BEGGING FOR FOOD SCRAPS!” Papyrus said.

 

Sans just gave a small smile and you gestured for him to come over. Sans obliged and you flicked his forehead. “Sans I. am. Fine…Stop treating me like an invalid,” you said in a completely flat and deadpan tone. You heard small bits of laughter from the others.

 

“You sure?” Sans asked as he rubbed his forehead.

 

“Yes…I am completely positive that I’m fine. Now go and eat your breakfast so I can eat mine without you hovering over me,” You said calmly.

 

Sans slowly nodded and went to eat his breakfast and let out a small, relieved, sigh and went to eat your breakfast as well. When you finished, you stretched a little and went to see what everyone was doing. Alphys and Undyne were watching an anime called Another, Toriel and Asgore seemed to be half talking and half arguing about something, Papyrus was snapping at Sans for some reason and you saw Frisk with Flowey. You smiled a little and went over to them. “Hey…um…do those brothers always fight like that?” You asked quietly.

 

Frisk offered a sheepish smile. “Believe it or not but it used to be worse…” they said quietly.

 

“They all used to be worse…I’m amazed at how tame they’re being…and it’s all thanks to Frisk here,” Flowey said.

 

You blinked a little bit, having a hard time imagining them being worse but when you did you shuddered a bit. You hoped that they wouldn’t wreck the house as you slowly got up.

 

“Don’t worry…I’ll keep an eye on them…” Frisk said with a smile.

 

You smiled. “Okay,” you said quietly and went upstairs to your office, quickly going to work on the projects you had going on when you felt Lyra jump onto your lap. You gave her that name even if the dream cat had the same name because you liked that name and the constellation of the harp. You smiled a little and went back to your work, getting very focused and not noticing how fast the time passed until you felt something tap your shoulder. You let out a shriek and stood up quickly.

 

“Whoa…sorry didn’t mean to make you jump out of your skin…” Sans said but he was chuckling a little at the oddly high pitched shriek that you made.

 

You gave him a cold glare. “What is it Sans?” You asked in a flat tone.

 

“Toriel’s finished making dinner and she sent me to get you,” Sans said.

 

You blinked and looked at the clock on your computer and your eyes widened a bit. “Holy shit…alright I’ll be right there just one second,” You said as you quickly saved your work so that you wouldn’t lose the progress you made. You made your way downstairs with Sans and smiled a bit. “Wanna watch the stars after dinner?” You asked.

 

Sans smiled a bit, glad that you didn’t seem mad at him. “Sure…” He said quietly.

 

You smiled a little and went into the dining room to eat dinner. You didn’t realize it since you were so focused on working but you were starving. “Thank you for making this Toriel,” You said.

 

Toriel smiled a bit. “It is no trouble dear,” she said and went to eat her dinner.

 

You blinked a bit but went to eating your dinner. It tasted delicious as always which made you smile a bit more. You finished dinner quickly and stretched, going up to your room to get the telescope so that you could see the stars better. You went back downstairs and set the telescope up.

 

Sans came out with Lyra and what looked like a plate of cookies. You smiled and looked up at the lovely night sky. The two of you spent time together stargazing. You told him about some constellations while both of you ate the cookies that Sans brought out. It was interesting and relaxing to stargaze with Sans. You stretched and laid down on the grass and just stared at the stars. “It’s so nice…staring at the stars with someone else…I used to just do it alone but it feels so much better to have someone there to share the experience,” You said quietly.

 

Sans looked at you a little bit and smiled. “What about your family?” he asked.

 

You frowned a little bit. “They were always too busy to see the stars with me…and they died shortly after I was 18…” you said quietly. “It’s so interesting…I thought I was perfectly fine with being alone…but ever since you guys came I start to get scared that you’ll all vanish and I’ll be back to that horrible loneliness because it’s so much fun being with all of you,” you added.

 

Sans blinked a little bit and smiled. “We’re not going anywhere Dollface,” he said quietly.

 

You smiled a little bit. “I know…It’s just a silly fear…” you said quietly. You stretched as you continued to lay on the grass and lost yourself in the stars. You forced yourself to get up though when you started to find yourself nodding off. “Alright…I think we should stop here for tonight…” You said quietly.

 

Sans blinked a little but nodded, getting the telescope as You and Lyra headed for the door. You laid down on your bed and managed to fall asleep.

 

\------

 

_“They deserve to have peace and happiness just like you!” You yelled, getting really frustrated at how these people refused to accept the monsters._

_“Shut up! They should have stayed underground for eternity!” A man said._

_“And why is that? They’ve lived with me for weeks and I’m perfectly fine! They aren’t a danger to you!” You snapped, not realizing that someone was coming up behind you. You were alone while Toriel, Asgore, and Papyrus were in town hall to negotiate a treaty. You hoped with all your might that it would work and winced when someone hit you. You whipped around and glared. “Real smooth…attacking someone from behind is such a brave way to fight someone,” You growled. Your eyes widened in shock though when you saw a knife and took a step back, crying out when he slashed you diagonally._

_“We won’t ever let monsters live on the surface!” The man said as everything started to grow blurry._

\-------

 

You woke up with a start, panting a little. It was still dark outside and you slowly tried to steady your breathing. You slowly got up and went downstairs to get something to drink to calm yourself down. You relaxed slightly when you saw Frisk asleep in their room as you passed by. You grabbed something to drink to calm your nerves as you tried to piece together your nightmare. “It was different…in the first dream…I got hurt by protecting Papyrus from a man with a knife…but this time they were already in town hall…” you whispered to yourself as you sipped your drink. You blinked a bit when you heard something. “Who’s there?” you said quietly.

 

“Melon,” A voice said and you recognized it as Sans’ You raised an eyebrow a little bit. “Melon who?” you said quietly.

 

“Why are you looking so Meloncholy?” Sans said and you chuckled a bit.

 

“It’s nothing Sans…just a nightmare,” You said quietly. “I thought drinking some tea would help me relax a bit,” you explained. “Now why are you up?”

 

“Just am I guess…” Sans said with a shrug.

 

You rolled your eyes a little at that non-comital response. “Alright if you don’t want to tell me it’s fine…” You said quietly and leaned against the counter.

 

“Do you want to talk about the nightmare,” Sans asked quietly.

 

“Not really…” You said quietly. “It’s just a dream…It can’t hurt me,” you added with a small smile.

 

Sans was a bit worried about you but nodded. “Alright then dollface…” he said quietly. He sat down and the two of you enjoyed a comfortable silence as your nerves finally calmed down enough for you to really relax.

 

“You didn’t have to stay with me you know…you must be tired,” You said quietly.

 

“Not really…you doing better now?” Sans asked.

 

You nodded a little bit. “Yeah…but it’s pretty much morning so I think it’d be pointless to go to sleep right now…” you said quietly.

 

“You’ll be bone tired later…you know that, right?” Sans said with a smirk.

 

You laughed a little. “Maybe but that’s alright…even if I am calm now I don’t really want to go back to sleep now,” You said quietly. You were wondering if the dream you had before you met Sans and the nightmare you had just now were connected in some way. It felt too similar for it to really be a coincidence but if that was the case then why were you having these dreams? What do they mean and will you be able to avoid the gruesome ending to both dreams if they become real? You gripped your cup a little tighter as the sun slowly began to rise on the new day.


	8. Calm Bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to shake off the exhaustion and nightmares as Asgore and Toriel decide to try to form a treaty with the town. You manage to fend off a man who aimed to kill Papyrus but you can't help but feel like something else is lurking in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy my fic.

You looked out at the sky as it began to rain, a bit tired when you saw Toriel come in and you offered a small smile. “Good morning Toriel,” you said quietly.

 

“Good morning dear…you’re up pretty early this morning,” Toriel said. “Anything wrong?” She asked.

 

“Nah…just woke up early is all,” You said, not wanting to rehash what you had just told Sans earlier.

 

Toriel looked skeptical but nodded a little bit. “Alright then…I’m going to make breakfast,” She said quietly and went to get things to make breakfast for everyone.

 

You took a sip of your drink and went into the living room, flipping through channels when you saw the others slowly come out of their rooms. You smiled a little and waved at them as they passed you. Papyrus was about to go out to train but saw that it was raining and growled.

 

“Hey!” You jumped at the sudden shout at you and looked up to see Undyne and Alphys.

 

“Yes?” You said quietly.

 

“Mind if we watch some anime?” Undyne asked.

 

“YOU WATCH THAT STUFF EVERY DAY!” Papyrus yelled.

 

You blinked a little and got up, getting some games and setting them out. “Why don’t you play these since it’s raining?” You said. “Would you mind teaching them the rules Frisk?” you asked with a small smile.

 

Frisk noticed that you looked a bit tired and nodded. “Yeah, I can teach them the rules,” they said quietly.

 

You smiled a bit. “Thank you Frisk,” you said quietly and went to get a drink that could wake you up a bit more, looking over and noticing that Toriel was almost finished making breakfast. You got some hot chocolate and took a sip. “Want me to set the table?” You asked quietly.

 

“Sure dear,” Toriel said and you went to set the table, grateful for anything to distract you from the nightmare and how tired you were. Toriel called everyone in for breakfast and you sat down to eat. You felt Sans glancing at you and you just smiled a little to tell him you were okay before you ate your breakfast. Once you were finished you slowly got up and went to wash your face a little to wake up a bit more. When you came back downstairs you saw that everyone was playing a game. The sight caused you to smile and you blinked when you saw Asgore and Toriel talking to one another, wondering what they were talking about since they didn’t seem to get along normally.

 

Frisk looked at Sans a little, worried because they didn’t want you die again by protecting Papyrus.

 

Sans was worried as he watched Asgore and Toriel go over to You.

 

“You have done a great deal for us ______...We would like to return the favor by trying to negotiate a peace treaty between humans and monsters…You and Frisk are proof that the two races can coexist,” Asgore said.

 

You blinked a little bit but smiled. “I don’t think I did all that much…but whatever you need me to do consider it done,” you said quietly. “I take it you need to get to town,” you added, doing your damnedest to not think about the first dream you had or your nightmare from last night.

 

Toriel nodded. “I do hope it isn’t any trouble,” she said quietly.

 

You shook your head with a smile. “No trouble at all…are you ready to head out now?” You asked calmly.

 

Asgore nodded a little. “Papyrus shall join us…just in case,” he said.

 

Papyrus went over when he heard his name and you smiled a little bit. “Alright then…let’s head out,” You said quietly. You walked and paused at the door, looking and grabbing an umbrella. You hoped that those dreams were just that but wanted something to defend yourself with just in case. You weren’t sure how much an umbrella would do against a knife but it was better than nothing. You smiled and walked to your car, getting in and buckling up. “Buckle up before we go,” You said quietly.

 

The monsters nodded and buckled up. You were amazed that Asgore was able to fit in your car as you started it and drove towards town. You parked outside of town hall and stepped out, looking up as thunder rolled through. You moved and made sure that Toriel and Asgore could get into the building as a crowd began to form.

 

“You monsters should have stayed underground!” One man said.

 

You saw a few people just felt confused and maybe one or two that actually didn’t seem to mind the monsters but there were more people who were scared and angry that the monsters were above ground now. You bit your lip a little and tried to think of something.

 

“Get out of here! You don’t belong above ground!” Another man growled and you grew irritated at that.

 

“Shut up!” You shouted. You glared at them fiercely, angry with how the townspeople were acting. “The monsters deserve freedom and happiness just like everyone else! You’re acting childish just because they aren’t ‘human’…well what defines a human? Their appearance? No! It’s their actions that decide if someone is truly human or not!” you snapped.

 

The crowd grew quiet for a bit at your outburst, beginning to look a little uncertain. You grew a little hopeful for a moment before you saw a drunk man lumber towards you. “You all should die! You freaks!” He yelled running and raising a knife. You realized that he was going after Papyrus who was right next to you and quickly moved, using the umbrella to block it. You winced a little because the man was surprisingly strong.

 

“What gives you the right to decide who lives and who dies?” You said as you prayed that the umbrella wouldn’t break under the force of the man’s knife. You weren’t the strongest person to begin with so it was starting to hurt your wrists to keep using the umbrella as a shield. You noticed it was starting to bend under the pressure and tried to think of something. You pushed with all your might to get the man away from you and panted a bit.

 

Papyrus looked at you in a bit of shock. You didn’t fight back with weapons or anything like that, just using your words and doing what you believed to be right. You were a bit like Frisk in that regard. You even looked like you really didn’t want to fight with anyone at all.

 

You looked at your umbrella and then at the man. “Everyone deserves a chance…” you said quietly. You tensed when the man ran towards you and tried to block with your umbrella but it finally broke and you had to quickly move your hands to catch the knife, wincing as blood slowly dripped to the ground from your hands. “Violence…should never be the answer,” you managed to say, your voice filled with pain.

 

A policeman came out and grabbed the man and you looked to see Toriel and Asgore coming out. “How did it go?” You asked with a smile even though you had deep cuts in both hands.

 

Toriel quickly went over and healed your hands and you looked at Asgore for an answer.

 

“The treaty has come to pass…humans are not to harm any monsters,” Asgore said and you let out a sigh of relief, smiling wide.

 

“I’m so glad,” You said quietly and looked as your hands were healed up. You winced a little as the clouds slowly began to break apart, revealing light from the sun. You smiled at the sight, so grateful that everything worked out.

 

Sans suddenly appeared and you smiled a bit at him. “You guys are safe now,” you said quietly, leaning against a pole because you weren’t the most athletic person and the fight took some energy out of you.

 

Sans’ eyes widened. You were alive, tired but alive. He smiled a bit wider. “Good work,” he said quietly.

 

You smiled at that and looked up at the sky and saw a rainbow circling the sun and blinked at the slightly unusual sight. You felt Sans’ presence by you and you looked at him. “Why’d you come by the way?” you asked quietly.

 

Sans shrugged a little bit. “You guys were being slow pokes so I decided to come see what the holdup was,” he said. Not wanting to tell you that he was worried that you were killed again by one of the people around town hall.

 

You raised an eyebrow, not really sure if you believed him but decided not to question it since you knew you wouldn’t get a straight answer. You looked back at the sky and smiled a little. “Pretty…isn’t it?” you said quietly as you pointed towards the rainbow.

 

Sans nodded a little bit.

 

You smiled and stretched a little. “Alright…since we’ve done what we came here for, why don’t we head back and celebrate?” you said.

 

The others nodded and you smiled, turning to go your car but stopped when you thought you heard someone say. “You’re going to regret siding with the monsters, freak,” You turned around a little but didn’t see anyone and blinked in confusion.

 

“Ya coming dollface?” Sans asked.

 

You smiled and shook your head. “It’s nothing,” You said quietly and slowly walked to your car, trying to shake the slight chill that was running down your back. You were ready to celebrate with the others about the good news, not knowing what some of the people who were really against the monsters had in store for you.


	9. Head in the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You head out into town to do some research for your work when something horrible happens. Your friends try to cope and make sense of what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I hope you continue to enjoy this fic but be warned that this chapter is a bit on the gory side.

You woke up and stretched a bit. It had been a few days since the treaty between monsters and humans had been signed and everyone seemed eager to head out and explore a little bit. You grabbed something small to eat since you had to do some research again.

 

“Where’s the fire dollface?” Sans said.

 

“I have to do some research for some articles I’m writing…I have to make a living somehow or we wouldn’t have money for food,” You said with a smile.

 

“Alright but be careful…the treaty may be in order but that doesn’t mean a lot of people are happy about it…and as a result I don’t think they’re too fond of you right now…” Sans said.

 

You smiled a bit. “You worry a bit too much…but I’ll be careful…” you said quietly and left the house, getting into your car. You drove into town and went to check your notes, thinking a little bit. You knew that Sans’ warning wasn’t completely from him worrying too much but you had to do this for your job, even if you usually did all of your work from home. There were times where doing research online just wouldn’t cut it and that would be when you would go into town to do the research. You got out of your car and looked around a little bit. You were careful as you tried to do your work but something felt off. You looked around a bit and barely dodged in time for a knife to come close to hitting your neck. Your eyes widened and you looked at the person holding the knife before taking a step back.

 

“You fucking monster freak…we’ll make sure that they’ll regret coming to the surface…but first we need to deal with you,” The man from the attack at the Town Hall was smirking as he said that.

 

You knew you couldn’t beat this man in a solo fight, let alone with three guys there with him. You took another step back before you bolted, running as fast as you could to try to get away from the man. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ You kept repeating the word in your head as you ran for your life. It was at a time like this that you wish you had Sans’ teleport ability as you tried to duck into an alley. You tried to keep your breath silent as you hid from the men chasing you. You slowly took a step back but tensed up when you hit something. That caught the group’s attention and you quickly resumed running, only to smack into the leader who grabbed you by your shirt and slammed you into a wall. You let out a small cry at the pain that shot through you. “W-What do you want with me?” you managed to ask.

 

“Isn’t it obvious!?” The man said with a sickening grin.

 

You shook your head a little, trembling and trying to think of some way out of this. Terrified but you weren’t going to give the man the satisfaction of seeing that. You looked around for some way to escape the man’s grip on you.

 

“You’ll make a lovely message to those monsters…” The man said with a smirk and your eyes widened in horror for a second before you felt a sharp pain in your neck for a very brief moment before everything went dark.

 

\-----

 

You found yourself floating in darkness. It took you a moment to realize what happened and you shook a bit. Your eyes widened though when the blackness vanished and was replaced with the scene where you were killed. Your face drained completely of color when you saw that the man had managed to cut your head off.

 

“What do we do with the rest of ‘em?” One guy asked.

 

The man smirked a bit and slowly began to cut you into pieces.

 

You started to tremble but when you moved to try to stop them, you went right through. All you could do was watch in horror as the man started with one of your arms. You felt a tingling pain in your wrist, then elbow, and finally your shoulder before the process was repeated for your other arm. It was nightmarish as you saw your body get dismembered in front of you even though you weren’t sure how. You wanted to scream but no one would hear you. Tears of complete terror and horror slid down your cheeks. Your legs were next and your body tingled all over at that point as you watched the pieces of your body get wrapped in bags and the men began to take them to be scattered while the man lifted your head. You covered your mouth and found yourself dragged along with the man as he made his way to where your home was.

 

 _No…god please no…leave them alone!_ You screamed but the man couldn’t hear you. You could only tremble and pray that the others would be okay. You felt so sick but there wasn’t anything you could do as you watched the man set your head on your doorstep. He knocked and then quickly vanished from sight.

 

\------

 

Frisk heard someone knocking at the door and tilted their head, holding Flowey as they went to open the door. They nearly dropped Flowey though when they saw what was on the doorstep. They let out a scream that could be heard anywhere in the house, taking a step back and winding up falling.

 

“Oh my god…” Flowey was in shock.

 

Everyone quickly gathered at the sound of Frisk’s scream and they froze in horror at what they saw.

 

Asgore grew rigid at the sight, memories of the war flooding back to him as he looked at your lifeless head.

 

“But…how did this…” Toriel found herself unable to speak. She didn’t think that kind of way of killing wasn’t used anymore on the surface due to how brutal it was. None of the others were used to the sight of a decapitated human since monsters would turn to dust once they were killed.

 

Undyne and Papyrus were just in complete shock. They had just seen you earlier today. How could you be dead now? Their shock and horror soon turned to anger though. “Whoever did this is going to regret they ever crossed paths with us!” Undyne growled.

 

“WE SHALL MAKE THEM PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO OUR FRIEND!” Papyrus growled, you had tried to protect him a few days ago even though you clearly weren’t strong. He wasn’t about to let the person who did this to you get away with it.

 

Sans managed to get past the others and he fell to his knees at the sight. He let out a scream that was even louder than Frisk’s somehow as he cradled his head.

 

Frisk was trembling, their face devoid of color and their eyes glued to your head. They felt so sick at the sight and shuddered horribly at the thought of what it must have been like for you. No one was willing to touch the head or even move really.

 

\-----

 

You watched their reactions in agony. You tried to reach and touch Sans and Frisk but your hands just went right through and you trembled. “I’m so sorry guys…” You said quietly, tears sliding down your cheeks.

 

“No…No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No…” Sans kept repeating that word over and over and pain gripped every fiber of your being. You looked at the horror and anguish that was in the face of each of your friends.

 

Flowey looked at Frisk. “Frisk…snap out of it…” he said quietly.

 

You watched a tiny bit but found the vision you had of the world around you fading.

 

Frisk managed to shakily sit up more and looked at Sans a little.

 

The others slowly managed to collect themselves and went to look for the rest of your body so that they could put you to rest.

 

“S-Sans…” Frisk could barely manage to speak.

 

Sans didn’t seem to be able to hear them, he just kept repeating the word ‘No’ and cradling his head.

 

Frisk looked at Flowey a little bit before slowly going over to Sans.

 

Sans still didn’t seem to notice Frisk, completely focused on the fact that he let you die again and in such a horrible way.

 

Frisk didn’t know what to do to snap Sans out of it and looked as the others eventually came back and began to put you to rest. The others went inside with heavy souls as it got dark.

 

Sans went to where you were buried and collapsed, crying and shaking. “Damn it!” He yelled. He looked up at the darkened sky as stars began to show themselves.

 

Frisk went over to Sans. “Sans…” they said quietly.

 

“Just do it already Frisk…” Sans said in a tone that worried Frisk in all honesty but they nodded a little bit, closing their eyes and beginning the reset.

 

\-----

 

_You felt a sharp pain on your neck as a man cut your head off. All you could do was watch as he and his friends dismembered you in complete horror. You were a message to monsters. A message that screamed at them to go back to the mountain. It pained you to see your friends suffering because of your death but again you weren’t able to do anything as everything began to fade to black._

 

Your eyes shot opened and you just laid there for a while. It took a bit for your brain to remember that your body needed oxygen to live and you took a shaky breath. You trembled and felt tears form in your eyes as you let out a horrible scream.


	10. Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do your best to hide how panicked you are about the dream where you were decapitated while also questioning your sanity because of how you think it might be real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic still everyone!

You weren’t sure how long you screamed but your throat hurt when you finally calmed down. You shakily got up, unsteady on your feet as you grabbed some clothes. You froze though when you saw your reflection in the mirror. There was a scar that went around your neck. That seemed to be the last straw because you covered your mouth and tried to keep from throwing up from fear and stress. It didn’t work though and you ran to your bathroom, trembling hard by the time you finished throwing up. You shakily cleaned up and went to your room, avoiding the mirror as you grabbed some clothes. You stopped for a moment and grabbed a turtleneck shirt to cover the scar and you hesitantly went downstairs. You didn’t see anyone so you assumed it was a dream but it felt like it wasn’t one which is what scared you most. You managed to pull yourself together enough to get some toast and you went outside to water the flowers. You jumped when you heard something and slowly went over to find the monsters you saw in your dream and some humans.

 

“Go back underground you freaks!” One man yelled.

 

Sans looked and saw you pulling your phone out like you did last timeline but he couldn’t help but feel like something was off even though you had your usual cheery mask on.

 

“Yes? Hello? I’d like to report that there are people trespassing on my property and they are harassing my friends…” You said, you didn’t actually call anyone but it worked enough to make the other humans leave. You went over to the others and smiled a bit. “Hello there…I’m sorry that those guys acted like that…they were rude,” you said quietly.

 

Frisk smiled a little. “It’s okay…” they said quietly, wondering why you were wearing a turtleneck shirt.

 

“Um…I’m guessing you guys just got up to the surface…do you have any place that you can stay?” You asked quietly.

 

Frisk shook their head a little bit.

 

You smiled a tiny bit. “I have plenty of rooms in my house…you all are welcome to stay there,” you said quietly.

 

“HOW DO WE KNOW THAT YOU AREN’T JUST TRYING TO TRICK US AND THAT YOU AREN’T JUST LIKE THOSE HUMANS?” Papyrus asked.

 

“I prefer to be kind to others…it shouldn’t matter if it’s human or monster…everyone deserves to be treated with kindness,” You said quietly.

 

“We’ll take you up on that offer…Thank you…” Frisk said and introduced everyone to you.

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you all…My name is ______,” You said quietly and began to lead the way towards your house. Once you were inside you smiled at them. “You are welcome to anything…but if you guys want to exercise or anything like that I have a backyard that is perfect for it,” You explained cheerfully. “I need to go upstairs and order some beds that way you can all have a place to sleep,” you added and slowly walked upstairs and went into your office where you started to shake. You managed to order the beds but it took a few moments to get ahold of your emotions and go downstairs to get supplies so you could clean the rooms.

 

Sans watched you a little bit. He knew something was up but wasn’t sure what it was. He went over to you when you grabbed some cleaning supplies. “What are you doing?” He asked quietly.

 

You gave a small smile at Sans. “I need to clean the rooms up before the beds get here,” You said quietly.

 

Sans nodded a little. “How can I help?” he asked and you blinked a little bit.

 

“You really don’t have to help out…it’s okay,” You said quietly.

 

“How can I help?” Sans asked again and you knew that he wasn’t going to back down. You went upstairs and pointed to some of the rooms for Sans to clean and the two of you went to work. It wasn’t long before the rooms were clean and you went downstairs to wait for the truck to come with the beds. You leaned against a wall and stared out the window so that you could see when the men would get there. When they arrived you stepped outside to sign the papers. You watched as the men got freaked out by the monsters like in your dream and it shot a freezing chill down your spine. You sighed a tiny bit and looked at the others, managing to get them to bring the beds to the room so that you could set them up.

 

Frisk and Sans looked at one another. Something really seemed off with you but they just couldn’t figure out what it was that made it seem like your smile was forced.

 

You managed to get all the rooms set up and went downstairs to find Toriel making dinner. It was hard to not think about your dream because of how similar it was to what was happening now which made the images of what happened at the end of your dream flash in your head and you had to bite your lip and force yourself to calm down enough so that no one would notice just how freaked out you were by the dream. You walked and sat down and looked as Sans came over.

 

“You alright there dollface?” Sans asked.

 

You put on a smile as you looked at Sans. “Yeah…I’m fine,” You said quietly. That statement couldn’t be further from the truth but you didn’t want to bother them with your problems and you felt like they’d think you were insane for thinking that this had happened before, hell, you thought you were going insane. How could it be possible that those dreams were real? You were very much alive right now which would be impossible if those dreams were real. And yet, it felt like they were which scared you to your core.

 

Sans didn’t seem to believe you but he didn’t say anything and sat down by you on the couch. You smiled at him a little and waited for dinner to be done, guessing that if you asked Toriel if you could help that she’d say no. When it was ready you went to the table and took a bite of your food. You smiled a bit more and looked at Toriel. “It’s delicious,” you said quietly.

 

“Thank you dear,” Toriel said with a smile and you went and finished your dinner. You slowly got up and went up to your room, closing your door before sliding down against it. You began to shake again and tears formed in your eyes as you hesitantly touched where the scar was on your neck. The scene where you were decapitated flashing in your head and you covered your mouth to keep any noise from escaping as you cried. You felt a dull ache across your torso where your scar was and it you shook slightly more. You jumped when you heard a knock on your door.

 

“Hey,” Sans said.

 

You quickly tried to get your emotions under control and wiped your eyes. “Hey…Is something wrong?” You asked, making your voice sound like you okay.

 

“No not really…just wondered if you’d want to look at the stars with me…” Sans said.

 

You felt a slight calm come over you at the thought of looking at the stars with Sans and you got up. “Sure…” You said quietly, making sure you didn’t look like you were crying earlier and opened your door.

 

Sans smiled a bit but noticed that you seemed to have been crying and wondered why that was. The two of you went downstairs and outside to look at the stars.

 

You looked up at the stars and slowly sat down, relaxing a little as you looked up at the calm silence of the stars. You managed a tiny, genuine, smile at last as you laid down on the grass.

 

Sans smiled a little, glad to see that genuine smile at last. He was worried about you and wondered why it was that your cheeriness seemed to be a façade in this timeline. He watched over you as you continued to stare at the sky. You looked over at Sans a bit and slowly sat up. “Thank you…” You said quietly.

 

Sans blinked a little bit. “but I didn’t really do anything….you don’t need to-“

 

You shook your head. “Just…thank you…the stars are lovely tonight…” You said quietly as you cut him off from saying that you didn’t need to thank him. You didn’t feel as trapped and crazy thanks to Sans inviting you to look at the stars. You slowly got up a little bit. “We better go inside…” You said as you walked towards the door.

 

Sans blinked and followed you as the two of you went inside. “Are you sure you’re okay with us staying here?” He asked, trying to play dumb and not know about the other timelines.

 

You looked at him a little. “Yes…I couldn’t be more okay with all of you staying here…it was so quiet and lonely but now it’s lively…it feels nice,” You said quietly. You waved him farewell as you went upstairs to your room.

 

Sans watched you a little bit. Something was up but he kept trying to deny the thought that you remembered the past timelines. He slowly went up to his room and closed his door with one final glance towards your room.

 

\------

 

_Over and over…You kept witnessing your head getting cut off and then your body getting dismembered. You wanted to scream for help but no one would hear you. Your eyes were fixed on your head and you trembled violently when the eyes suddenly shot open._

 

You woke up with a gasp and tried to calm your breathing. You looked around your room and saw the scar around your neck in your mirror and you quickly turned it around, shaking a little. You felt like you were going insane because you couldn’t help but think that your dreams actually happened. You slowly moved back to your bed and curled up, crying silently until you fell into a restless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the vocaloid song Kagerou Days. It's translated as Heat haze days and I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
